A Christmas to Remember
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: SF Companion Story. CHAPTER 2! Tommy's nephew struggles with the implications of the teen's trip to the North Pole as Thrax gets into the 'holiday spirit'. New Ranger Team.
1. Chapter 1

**A Power Rangers: Spirit Force Tale  
**

**Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Rangers**

**  
A Christmas to Remember**

**by: Shamrock Holmes**

**  
Rated: 13+ **

**Chapter 1: A Very Important Person**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment, the X-Men and all its related logos are property of Marvel Entertainment, and both are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me. _

_  
A/N: This companion fic to Power Rangers Spirit Force takes place during the Christmas season of the 'run' considerably later than the current chapter of the main story, and as such many contain mild spoilers for upcoming content. Some elements from "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" and "A Season to Remember" plus the first movie have been used but some liberties have been taken._

_----_

Tom Trueheart collapsed into a chair of the Food Hall at the Angel Grove Mall, he glared at his best friend, Abraham Park, who had slid into the chair opposite and was eyeing him with a groan. "Abe, remind me why I thought it was a good idea to leave shopping for Christmas this late?"

"Don't ask me, bro," commented the dark-skinned teen. "I got mine done last week, you dragged me here."

"True," he admitted. "I've been busy with the new mural for the Youth Center. Between that, studying for finals, and - you know what – I haven't had the time. Any idea if the girls are here today?"

"Isaw Cindy this morning, they said they'd meet us here," Abe confirmed. He glanced at his watch, "They should be here any minute."

"Could you get some drinks? I'm shattered."

"Coming right up, bro."

By the time Abe had navigated his way through the crowd and bought some drinks the three distaff members of their quintet had arrived. Cindy, a short and stocky Hispanic girl had taken the empty seat beside Abe's while blond-haired Kitty and Willow, the red-headed 'group genius', had taken seats either side of Tom.

"All ready for Christmas, girls?" Abe asked, and smiled as Willow pushed Tom away as he tried to get a peek in one of her bags.

"There's no use trying to get a peek, I got _your _present on Saturday, Tom."

"Busted."

"Shut it, Abe," said Tom.

"How's Sammy doing?" asked Cindy.

"She's okay," said Tom. "I don't know much more than the official news feeds, Tate runs a tight ship. Apparently they've finished the repairs to the SWAT Flyers from that snake attack back in July and she and Dex are certified now. The Mark 2 Runners are online too and the Defense System will be soon." He smiled , his sister was doing well and he was proud of her. His train of thought was interrupted when a distinctive six-tone alarm sounded from his watch.

"Good ahead, Aunt Adira."

_"Tom, you and the others are needed at the North Pole, it is under attack." _

"Who? Why? There's nothing, up there..."

Adira said nothing.

"You're kidding me."

"_No, Tom I'm not kidding_." replied his mentor. "_Fortunately, the improved morphers are unaffected by the magnetic pole." _

"I'll ask Ash to watch our shopping," said Abe, naming his older sister who worked one of the concessions. He rejoined them a few seconds later in an out-of-way alcove.

"Ready, everyone?" Tom asked. The others nodded and the five teens teleported away in multi-colored beams of light heading north.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Kitty as they approached the set of snow-covered huts that formed Santa's workshops. "It's freezing here!"

"Not long," replied Tom. "According to Adira, Santa's magic is at its highest at midnight, that's in ten minutes."

"We're ready, Tom," said Abe.

A crackling streak of purple energy came rushing towards them and instantly materialized into a tall, black-robed and purple skinned humanoid.

"Check out Mr Raisin-Head!" quipped Cindy.

Tom turned slightly and scowled at his Pink Ranger.

"Allow me to introduce myself... I am the galactically-feared, globally-reviled and universally-despised... they call me Ivan Ooze."

"Yeah, I know," said Tom. "We've been expecting you."

"Then you know who you are dealing with... step aside."

"I don't think so," said Tom. "We're gonna send you right back to the sewer you crawled out of."

Ivan paused, and sniffed. "There's something very... familiar about you. I don't like it."

"Yeah, I'll bet there is," said Tom, thinking of the story that Adira had told them about his uncle's clash with the villain some three decades earlier.

Ivan scowled, "No. It's not possible! Zordon is _dead_!"

"Maybe, but Dulcea isn't!"

"That loathsome, she-devil of witch!" Ivan snarled, and stepped back and started to gather his power, "I shall not be defeated by her a second time!"

"Let's do it, guys!" declared Tom. "_It's Morphin' Time_!"

"_Black Ninjetti Ranger Power_!"

"_Red Ninjetti Ranger Power_!"

"_Pink Ninjetti Ranger Power_!"

"_Blue Ninjetti Ranger Power_!"

"_Yellow Ninjetti Ranger Power_!"

_"Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Rangers!"_

"Arise my Tengu Warriors!" declared Ivan. "Tear them apart!"

A dozen of the feathered creatures charged at the teens, four of them met them head on, but Tom jumped over them and jump-kicked Ivan. "I know your M.O., Ivan," he said. "You're not going anywhere!"

"That's what you think!" said Ivan and fired two more bolts of purple lightning towards him, which he dodged. "You're no match for me!"

"Nice try, Ivan," said Tom, rolling with the blast from two more impacts. "What else have you got!"

"Try these on for size!" snarled the evil overlord and released two more bolts of power, this time rather than exploding, they formed two ooze beings, who struck out at Tom. He rolled with the punches and then ducked under them. "That trick was old six thousand years ago!" he bragged and summoned his personal weapon, a star-shaped buckler, then charged it up and destroyed the ooze beings with an energy wave. Then he risked a glance at his team-mates. Three of the Tengus had been knocked down but they were still putting up a strong fight. "Guys, Tengus hate loud noises!" he said, then groaned as Ivan caught him by surprise with a power bolt. "That one was free, should have made the most of it."

"My turn," declared Willow. "_Ninjetti Cannon_! The hyper-sonic pulse blasts should have a deleterious effect!"

"Just do it, Will!" barked Abe, who was wrestling with two of the creatures that had him in armlocks.

"Of course!" said Willow and activated her weapon, sweeping it over the battlefield. All around her, the Tengus stopped fighting – four were knocked by the Rangers they had been fighting. Seconds later, they disappeared in a cloud of feathers.

"Curses!" snarled Ivan, and gathered his power again. "If you want something done right, then you have to do it yourself!" He said, and threw a massive wave of energy at the Rangers, who were blown backwards.

"Bye, bye, kiddies!" crowed Ivan and turned to leave.

"Not, so... fast," said Tom, clambering to his feet and moving so he wasn't directly in front of the others. "I'm... not done, yet."

"I think you are!"

"Looks can be... deceiving," said Tom. "_Eagle Saber_!"

A large, gold and red curved blade materialized in his hands. "_Aerostrike Armor, activate_!"

A thick, gold chest plate with a white jewel in the center materialized over his chest followed by gold bracers and belt. "_Red Aerostrike Ranger_!"

"That's nice... not!" snarled Ivan and fired another energy wave.

"_Aerial Mode_!" declared Tom and a pair of wings snapped out of the chest plate and carried him into the air. "_Feather Blast_!"

A hail of small slivers of energy burst from the wings and peppered Ivan and the ground around him, driving him backwards. Ivan threw several more blasts but they seemed to be weaker, either he was loosing power or just not concentrating. Either way, Tom wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste. "_Eagle Saber... Full Power_!"

The weapon glowed brightly, drawing power from his Morpher and the jewel in the Armor. Then he drew it upwards and brought it down in a brutal slashing attack. The ground around Ivan exploded and he was thrown into the air and landed hard.

Tom touched down and dissolved his Armor then helped his friends to stand.

"Did you think the Master of Disaster could be destroyed that _easily_?" asked a voice.

"Oh, no!" said Cindy. "He's still..."

When the smoke cleared, Ivan stood before them, his clothes battered and torn, but still very much alive. "Now... I'm _really ANGRY!!!_" he declared, and then he began to grow.

"That's a new trick for him," said Tom. "Dulcea said he needed war machines last time."

"Clearly he has evolved to alleviate that hindrance," observed Willow.

"We need the Ninjetti Zords, now!" declared Tom.

The five Zords flew into view seconds later and the Rangers jumped up to meet them.

"Ready guys?" asked Tom from behind the controls of his Zord, a Wolverine.

"Elephant Zord. Activating weapon systems!" replied Abe.

"Coyote Zord. All systems online," added Willow.

"Alligator Zord. Battle Ready, Now!" reported Kitty.

"Let's finish this!" said Cindy.

"_Activate Ninjetti Megazord Sequence_!" ordered Tom.

"Right!"

The Alligator Zord folded inwards to form the torso, with the Elephant Zord forming the waist and legs. The Red and Blue Rangers' Zords formed the arms and the Albatross rotated itself around to form the head.

"_Ninjetti Megazord, online_!"

"Thirty seconds to midnight!" reported Willow. "It's now or never for Ivan!"

"Then let's finish it!" said Tom. "_We need the Power Sword_!"

Immediately, the long, curved golden blade materialized in one of the Zord's fists and then flames erupted from it and under Tom's deft control it cut Ivan several times. This is it was Ivan himself that exploded and when the smoke cleared he was gone.

"We did it!" cried Cindy.

"He's done!" agreed Abe.

"And just in time too!" reported Willow. "Look!"

The other four Rangers looked to the fair corner of the Megazord's field of view and glimpsed what appeared to be a sleigh pulled by reindeer taking off into the sky and then quickly disappearing out of sight.

"Well done, guys," said Tom. "Let's go home."

_A/N: This fic was written over the course of about three hours on Christmas Eve and therefore may be a little rougher than usual. I did it mainly as a challenge to myself and also to introduce the characters who may appear later in the main story. The other semi-standalone piece mentioned in chapter four should be up in a couple of weeks or so. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to All._

_A/N (revised edition 12/09): Decided to edit this a bit for a new season to add another character to the mix. Originally the Ninjetti Teens' mentor, was Dulcea. However, I have decided to give them an Earth-side mentor, who sent them to Phaedos to receive the Ninjetti Power from Dulcea when Rita and Zedd's son Thrax recovered from the events of _Once a Ranger_ and attacked Angel Grove. This original character, a Jewish Original Purple Ranger called Adira Wassermann, is the creation of my friend and occassional co-author Alex Collins and features in his Harry Potter/Power Rangers crossover Meledon Phoenix. The main Spirit Force story isn't playing ball with me at the moment due to a lack of time and energy, however I am hoping to have another short from this sub-fic up over the weekend. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A Power Rangers: Spirit Force Tale  
**

**Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Rangers**

**A Christmas to Remember**

**by: Shamrock Holmes**

**Rated: 13+ **

**Chapter 2: Feathered Fiends**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all its related logos are property of Disney Entertainment and/or Saban Entertainment, the X-Men and all its related logos are property of Marvel Entertainment, and both are being used without permission on a non-profit basis. Any original characters belong to me. _

_A/N: This companion fic to Power Rangers Spirit Force takes place during the Christmas season of the 'run' considerably later than the current chapter of the main story, and as such many contain mild spoilers for upcoming content. Some elements from "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" and "A Season to Remember" plus the first movie have been used but some liberties have been taken. _

_Contrary to the original version of Chapter 1, I have decided to give the Rangers an Earth-side mentor, who sent them to Phaedos to receive the Ninjetti Power from Dulcea when Rita and Zedd's son Thrax recovered from the events of _Once a Ranger_ and attacked Angel Grove. This original character, a Jewish Original Purple Ranger called Adira Wassermann, is the creation of my friend and occasional co-author Alex Collins and features in his Harry Potter/Power Rangers crossover _Meledon Phoenix_._

* * *

Tom was sitting on an old tree stump, looking out over the ocean. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear anyone approaching until a slim pair of arms slipped around his neck, he tensed briefly but relaxed when he saw familiar red tresses out of the corner of his eye.

"You scared me, Red," he said, shifting to allow his girlfriend to sit down beside him on the stump. "How did you find me?"

"You were not at the party and Kitty said you have been a bit down in the dumps for the last day or two, so I guessed you would come out here to think," Willow replied. "Was my Christmas present that horrible?"

Tom attempted a slight smile. "It's not your present, or any of my presents really," Tom replied. "It's this whole Ranger thing... I mean, Thrax is one thing, he's powerful... but that's just the 'normal' weirdness, I can handle that."

"So what it is then?" asked Willow, snuggling into the crook of his arm.

"The battle with Ooze," Tom admitted. "We saved _Santa Claus_, that's huge on a whole new level. I mean, I thought he was just myth... to find out that he's _real _and then save him from a evil alien..."

"You are having a hard time dealing it."

"Yeah."

"Then allow me me to help you with that, Red Ranger," sneered a familiar voice from behind them.

Tom's eye's narrowed and he jumped up from the stump, nudging Willow away from him as they turned to face the voice. A tall figure stood a few meters away, a gold-armored winged ape_._

"Goldar," said Tom by way of greeting to the ape.

"Season Greetings from Lord Thrax, Red Ranger," growled Goldar. "It will be your last."

"If I had a dollar every time I heard that, I'd be a rich man, Bucket Head," retorted Tom, then glanced at Willow, who nodded. "_Ninjetti!"  
_

"_The Wolverine!_"

"_The Coyote!"_

Immediately, the two teens civilian clothes were replaced by their Ninjetti fighting suits, Tom's was red with a wolverine medallion on the chest, while Willow's was blue with a coyote medallion.

"Care to dance?" asked Tom, holding out a hand to his partner.

"Love to," said his girlfriend, striking a pose and taking his hand in hers.

Adira Wassermann was visually a study in contradictions, with her slight frame and average height, not to mention her snow-white hair, many people on first glance believed her to be old and frail. On the other hand, a glance at her youthful face and her crystal-bright green eyes marked her as young and healthy person with a sharp mind and strong will. Ironically, neither of these appearances were entirely accurate; the strength of her mind and will was undeniable, and her body was that of a seasoned warrior, but she was not young, despite her youthful appearance she was actually in her forties but exposure to The Power over nearly a quarter a century off-and-on Ranger activity had left the Ninjetti Teens' mentor with the appearance of a woman twenty years her junior, a fact which pleased and vexed the woman in equal measure.

December was always a busy time of the year, and she was running late for a Christmas party – despite being Jewish, she always attended the annual get-together held at either the Park or Trueheart homes as it was the best way to catch up with her old friends and the assorted 'nieces and nephews' that she had collected over the years as their families grew. She grinned ruefully with the thought that with her parents' passing, and her stepbrother often in Reefside with his wife and daughter, she saw more of her surrogate Ranger family than her real one – so she missed the flashing red light in the hall of the silent alarm that signaled an attack.

Her sleek old coupe, a antique 2007 GT500 Super Snake, decked out a distinctive metallic purple, made the trip across town in less than five minutes. This year's gathering was being held at the Trueheart house, and Adira was greeted by Kat with the usual enthusiastic greeting, out of all the early female Rangers, Adira and Kat had probably had the second closest relationship even as teens, their shared experiences as pawns of Evil – specifically Rita Repulsa – making up for not knowing each other as long as Kimberly Hart and the late Trini Kwan.

"Did you see Willow on your way over?" Kat asked as they broke apart.

"No, why?" asked Adira, getting a slightly worrying feeling.

"She stopped by briefly, talked to Kitty, but then left quickly," Kat replied. "I haven't seen Tom since breakfast either."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Adira assured her old friend. "They probably just wanted some private time."

Kat relaxed slightly, but Adira broke away quickly, not meeting her friend's eyes, though she thought her suggestion was possible, even likely, she wanted to check it out. She roamed the room for a few moments until she caught up with the other three Teens, who were sitting in a corner sharing gossip with Sammy, who had just arrived in from New Tech City on a weekend pass. She caught Abe's eye and then jerked her head towards the door. They excused themselves to Sammy, who nodded and headed for the punch bowls to get a another drink.

"What's up?" asked Abe.

"Maybe nothing," replied Adira. "But Kat's getting worried that Tom and Willow aren't back yet."

"He's been pretty down since that whole thing with Sa- up north," said Kitty. "He's probably just gone to get some air."

"All the same, I want to check on him," said Adira and lead them into the hall. She raised her communicator to her lips and activated it. "Tom, this is Adira, come in." She paused, there was no answer. "Tom, Willow, please respond."

"Nothing," said Abe. "I've tried them too."

"Where are they likely to be?" Adira asked.

"Well, Tom looked like he wanted to think... well brood, when I saw him last," replied Kitty. "He usually goes to the beach for that, that's where Willow was going to check first."

"Any particular place on the beach?" asked Adira, knowing that Angel Grove had a lot of beaches... maybe she could track him via communicator... no, she'd need the main computer in the lab for that.

"Same spot as Uncle Tommy used to like when he was a kid, apparently," said Abe.

"Figures. You three check there. I'll take the car into town and check there on the way back to the Lab."

"We're on it."

* * *

The couple 'danced' through the first couple of Kyonshi, the white-faced, black and white Lycra-clad goons that acted as Thrax's shocktroops, but when one of Goldar's energy blasts detonated close to them they decided to switch tactics.

"Can you handle the grunts, Red?"

"You bet, Slim," said Willow strongly, and broke his grasp, flipping towards another Kyonshi.

"Feeling lonely, Goldilocks?" asked Tom.

"You wouldn't be so chatty when I destroy you, Red Ranger."

"Put on an new track, Goldar. This one's getting a little boring," said Tom, ducking a sword swing from Goldar and delivering two quick punches to the winged simian's armored stomach sending him staggering back. "See? Told you." With a little more room to work, he jumped up slightly, kicking Goldar in the head, "Next?"

Two Kyonshi responded to his 'request' and were easily dealt with. Tom used the opening to scan around the area to see how his girlfriend was doing. He smiled behind his mask when he saw that she had taken down another three Kyonshi and was tackling a fourth, then he frowned, an attack essentially by Goldar didn't really make sense, it wasn't Thrax's style, unless...

"Red, Goldar's the _diversion_!"

"Agreed!" said Willow, then flipped over a Kyonshi, setting it up for a kick to its unprotected back. "You should contact base!"

"Right!" said Tom, leaping into the air to avoid an energy blast from Goldar, he landed on a thick upper branch of a tree. "Tom to base, come in base. Adira, do you copy?"

"Maybe Adira's on the road?"

"Maybe. Let's finish this up and teleport back," said Tom and jumped out of the tree. "_Ninjetti Corkscrew Kick_!"

The teen spun violently as he fell, striking Goldar hard in the chest and driving him to the ground.

"I'll get you next time, Red Ranger!" he declared and teleported away in a burst of flames. The remaining Kyonshi disappeared seconds later.

"Ready?" Tom asked Willow as soon as the field was clear. She nodded, and they disappeared in colored streaks of red and blue.

* * *

The other three Ranger Teens had almost reached the beach when the flames of a teleport flared in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?" sneered Mordant, Goldar's porcine cousin. Like Goldar, he was flanked on either side by a cadre of Kyonshi, this one over twice the size of Goldar's.

"Out of the way, Pork-Chop," shouted Kitty. "Or we'll take you down hard!"

"Pretty tough talk," replied Mordant, and burped.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" groaned Cindy.

"Kyonshi, destroy them!" At his call, the Kyonshi began to spread out, flanking the three teens.

"_Ninjetti_!" shouted Abe.

"_The Cormorant_!"

"_The Elephant_!"

"_The Alligator_!"

"Let's take these freaks!" declared Cindy, and suiting action to words flipped over a Kyonshi's low kick and then floored it with a precise spinning kick to the head.

Abe grinned behind his cowl and punched two oncoming Kyonshi in their mid-sections sending them flying backwards.

Kitty jumped over the Kyonshi that attacked her initially and headed for Mordant. "You're mine!"

"I'm a foodie, not a fighter!" screamed Mordant.

"I warned you!" said Kitty and struck out. Mordant was able to clumsily block her initial strike, and they traded blows for a few moments until he managed to catch her arm in his large, powerful snout and clomp down on it.

Kitty screamed out in pain and struggled, trying to break free, but to no avail. "A little help, guys!"

"Hang on, Kitty!" said Abe, who was struggling with three Kyonshi of his own.

"That's kinda the problem!" The blond-haired girl screamed back, but was interrupted by a very familiar battle cry as Mordant was struck from behind. The porcine sycophant dropped the Yellow Ranger and then tripped over her as he stumbled forward.

"Not fair, I was winning!"

"It's called teamwork, Mordant," declared Tom as he moved between the alien and his wounded team-mate.

"Are you all right, Kitty?" asked Willow as she helped her friend to stand.

"No, I can barely feel my hand," growled Kitty. "But I can still _fight_!"

"Uh-oh!" said Mordant, his eyes bulging slightly at the expression on the Alligator Ninjetti's face, and the fact that the other two Rangers had finished off the Kyonshi leaving him out-numbered five-to-one. "I'm outta here!"

"Don't you...!" snarled Kitty and staggered forward.

But it was too late, and Mordant teleported away before she – or any of the others – could reach him and when the adrenaline rush wore off a few seconds later, she began to waiver, and it was only the quick reflexes of Willow and Cindy that kept her on her feet.

"We need to get her back to base," said Willow. "Quickly!"

"Let's teleport!" decided Tom and they disappeared in five columns of light.

When Adira finally entered the 'Command Center' in her garage, it was to a scene of barely controlled chaos as the boys were rushing around trying to find the first-aid equipment, while Willow and Cindy were attempting to position Kitty comfortably on the room's couch. "Everybody, stop! Calm down. What's going on?"

"Kitty got bit by Mordant during Thrax's latest attack," replied Cindy. "Her arm's hurt pretty bad."

"Okay, I'll take a look," Adira said. "Tom, third cabinet on your left, second shelf. Although if it's as bad as you say, she'll need a doctor."

A quick examination with the portable scanner in the first-aid kit proved that this was indeed the case. "I'll have to the Hub. The facilities are better there and I can have Jo come to me..."

The train of thought was broken by wailing alarm and flashing red lights. "Willow, check the computer!"

"I am on it!" said the redhead, and seconds later her slim fingers were flying across the keyboard, pulling up data. "Two monster alarms have been triggered. One in Angel Grove Park – Goldar again, but no Mordant, the other in the town center – that's a monster, looks like a giant turkey."

"Okay, we'll have to split up," said Adira. "The monster's the priority... Willow, stay here and contact Adam to handle Goldar. Tom, Abe, Cindy, you'll have to take on the monster for now."

Tom didn't overly thrilled with his mentor's assignments, but nodded agreement when the others looked at him. As soon as the invisi-portal had closed behind her, he motioned the Black and Pink Rangers to join him in the center of the room. _"It's Morphin' Time!" _

_"Black Ninjetti Ranger Power!"_

_"Red Ninjetti Ranger Power!"_

_"Pink Ninjetti Ranger Power!"_

The second the morph cleared, Willow activated the teleport controls and sent them on their way. Then she reached for the phone built into the desk and punched one of the speed-dials. After a moment, the phone was picked up. "Steele residence," said a male voice.

"Mr Steele, this is Willow Bailey from Angel Grove. I need to speak to your son urgently..."

"Where you Rangers? Come out and fight or I will destroy your city!" demanded Goldar, raising his sword and basting another abandoned vehicle to make his point.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Monkey-Boy!" said a voice from behind Goldar. The speaker was a tall, athletic looking man with dark-blond spiky hair. "I'm right here!"

"Tommy?"

"You're loosing your marbles in your old age, Goldie," claimed the green-clad youth. "It's Adam. Remember?"

"Never mind, I shall destroy you nonetheless!" boasted Goldar. "You are no match for my power! Kyonshi, destroy him!"

A dozen of the black-clad minions materialized around Adam, he downed one which a punch to the head and then floored a second with a spinning kick to the stomach. "_Ninjetti! Lion!_"

Immediately, he was garbed in the all-concealing green ninja suit worn by the Ninjetti in low-intensity battle. Using the power of the Ninjetti he ducked and weaved among his enemies, taking each out with one or two precision blows. He had only two enemies left to deal with and was feeling confident when he was knocked off his feet by an explosion. "Hey Goldilocks, that's not cool! If you were feeling left out, you shouldn't have summoned these goons in the first place! It's not like they actually do much!" Adam retorted then made his point by taking out both remaining minions as he flipped back onto his feet. "But, if that's you want to play it... _It's Morphin' Time! Green Ninjetti Ranger Power!_"

Goldar backed off slightly, the golden-armored general had little positive experience with green-clad Power Rangers.

"I've about had it with you, Goldar. Let's finish this!"

"So be it!"

Adam's hand moved to his belt and drew his personal weapon. "_Lion Fang, Saber Mode_!" The green-and silver dagger's blade glowed slightly, then grew in length eventually stopping at around a meter in length, the hilt and cross-guard also altered slightly to accommodate the greater weight and a wider grip. Adam gripped the blade two-handed and brought it up to a guard position. "Bring it!"

Goldar paused for a moment but then charged toward the Ranger, who easily blocked his initial strike then scored two of his own to Goldar's mid-section before jumping out of the monster's reach. Goldar wasn't defeated that easily though, and chased after the Green Ranger, scoring a couple of hits but getting hit himself at least three or four times for each success.

A six-tone alarm interrupted them. "Go ahead, Willow!"

"_Adam, the other Rangers need you in the town center! Gobbler has grown to giant-size and without Kitty and I they cannot form the Megazord_!"

"All right, I'm on my way!" declared Adam. "Sorry to cut our dance short, Goldie. Another time?"

"Do not turn your back to me, Ranger! I shall kill you for your disrespect!" bellowed Goldar and launched another energy attack from his sword which hit the Ranger, causing him to stagger.

"Okay, that's enough!" said Adam. "We finish this... NOW! _Dragon Fang, Laser Blade_!" He spun around, his sword now glowing an eerie green that a mundane spectator might have compared to a light-saber. He jumped into the air, closing the gap between himself and Goldar in less than a second, and brought the blade down in a brutal slashing arc that cut across the monster's torso. "You're done!"

"Not today. And never at _your_ hand, Green Ranger!" Goldar growled, but teleported away before Adam could respond.

"_Adam, what you doing? The other Rangers need you immediately!_"

"Ah, nuts!" exclaimed Adam. "I almost had him!" Then he pressed his free hand against his belt buckle, activating the teleporter to take him to the next battle site.

He reappearing on the top of a skyscraper near the center of town and looked around just in time to see the Wolverine Zord fall to the ground under a hail of glowing flechettes. The slower, bulkier Elephant Zord was already lying on its side immobile on the tarmac.

The Cormorant Zord blasted past overhead, firing pairs of lasers at the monster which did little to no damage but did draw the monster's attention to the Pink Ranger's Zord.

Adam raised his arm, activating his commlink. "Cindy, I'm on the field, disengage before you..."

But it was too slow, and he watched as the monster jumped into the air, slashing at the rose-tinted machine and causing it to crash. Fortunately, Cindy managed to bail out in time and joined her demorphed team-mates in the street.

"All right, Feather Brain, playtime's _over_!" declared Adam, then he shifted the Lion Fang back to it's dagger form, and brought it to his lips. A five-tone song burst from the device and seconds later was answered by a roar, a hiss and a screech. "Let's how you handle Lion power!"

As the jade-hued feline Zord thundered past he jumped onto it. "_Green Lion Zord, Lion Mode_!"

"I'm sooo scared!"

"You should be!" claimed Adam. "_Lion Roar_!" A pale-green pulse wave burst from the Zord's maw and slammed into the monster, sending it crashing back.

"It'll take more that!" replied the monster, and spread it's wings, flying up out of reach of the Lion's weapon.

"Okay... turkeys can fly? When did this happen?"

"_Only domestically raised birds are flightless,"_ replied Willow. "_Wild birds can fly."_

"You're finished!" crowed the monster and fired back, bracketing the ground-bound Zord with exploding flechettes.

"Not likely, I've got a few tricks of my own!" said Adam.

"_Remote telemetry is optimal. You are go for combination." _

_"_All right, let's do this!" said Adam, and dropped down into the Lion's cockpit. "_Green Lion Zord, convert to Warrior Mode... Now_!"

The Zord reared up onto it's back legs, the back shifted to allow it to stand upright and lower jaw folded down onto the chest to expose a face.

"I'm not impressed!" cried Gobbler and blasted the Zord again, but more nimble than ever on two feet it easily the worst of the salvo and harmlessly absorbed the rest.

"That's just the entree, standby for the main course!" declared Adam and raised the flute-dagger to his lips again and blew a different melody. Seconds later, the Gobbler got a taste of his medicine as the FalconZord blasted past him, strafing him with laser fire that definitely hurt more than the Cormorant's.

"_Ninjetti GryphonZord sequence... now_!"

The Lion caught the CobraZord as soon as it came within range, twisting it around it's own middle like a championship belt, then it leaped into the air to allow the FalconZord to dock with it's back-plate.

"_Ninjetti GryphonZord... Power Up_!" commanded Adam. "Let's settle this in the skies!"

"Fine by me!" replied the monster and followed the Zord up.

"Time's up... _Ninjetti GryphonZord Power Dive_!" commanded Adam.

The Zord's wings and claws began glow as it banked towards the monster and then dived, slashing it with one claw, then the second and finally a wing before the monster plummeted to the ground and exploded.

"_Nice work, Adam!_"

"Thanks Willow. Now I've got to get back to Cross World City before I'm missed, so give my best to the others and I'll catch you later."

* * *

_A/N: Wheew! That was a tough one to bang out! RL is really kicking my muses all over town at the moment so my writing has slowed to a crawl.  
_


End file.
